Dile que la amo
by KittyEvey
Summary: La cabeza me dio vueltas ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es esta rubia que osó despertarme? Inevitablemente mi pensamiento fue hacia Boston, en mi recámara, junto a una rubia rojiza de ojos almendrados, Segunda parte de la historia que inició con "Te extraño toda, toda". Clasificado T, sin embargo, apliquen su criterio, es la historia romántica entre dos mujeres adultas. ¡Disfruten!


_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Por fin me animé, y aunque la presento por separado, este es un segundo capítulo para la historia que inició con "Te extraño toda, toda". _

_La canción en la que me inspiré para este pequeño songfic es "Dile que la amo" del grupo Kairo, ya extinto, pero que, igual que las canciones anteriores, podrán encontrarla en dos versiones en ese maravilloso invento llamado You Tube. Incluso, pueden comprar la versión "energetic mix" en itunes._

_Dedicada a mis pacientes lectores, espero les guste __. Ceci, gracias a tu sugerencia esta historia se prolongará más que las anteriores._

**Dile que la amo**

_Desde la perspectiva de Jane Rizzoli_

Sentí un crujir de madera y también de papeles en mi costado, salté de mi cama y escuché una voz desconocida acompañada de un rostro medio borroso a mi vista.

- ¡Oh!, lo siento, no quise despertarte, sólo quería ver el expediente, ayer te quedaste dormida revisándolo.

La cabeza me dio vueltas ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es esta rubia tipo Jennie Garth venida de Lalaland que osó despertarme? Inevitablemente mi pensamiento fue hacia Boston, en mi recámara, junto a una rubia rojiza de ojos almendrados, ¿Quién diría? Estoy envenenada de amor por la Dra. Isles.

Mi cabeza comienza a estabilizarse y mi pulso también. Vi los papeles regados a los que se refería la rubia, quien, si mal no recuerdo, se llama Kelly Taylor. Recuerda ser amable, Jane.

- No te preocupes, disculpa por acaparar el expediente…

Procuré lanzar una sonrisa

- … espero no haberte asustado.

La rubia me dio espacio, me levanté y organicé el folder con los papeles.

- Te propongo que mientras me doy una ducha, tu revises el expediente.

- Ok, me parece, ¿quieres que te guarde un lugar para el desayuno?

¡Qué amable!, espero no esté coqueteando conmigo. Posiblemente yo no hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella. Recuerda ser amable, Jane, me insisto.

- Gracias, de acuerdo, así discutiremos nuestros puntos de vista.

Recojo mis cosas de baño y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Antes de girar las llaves de la regadera, escucho cómo se retira mi compañera de cuarto. Abrí la pequeña ventana del baño para que saliera todo el vapor del agua. No hay buena recepción con los celulares, pero al menos tenemos agua caliente en este pueblo perdido en las orillas del lago Michigan, y que por supuesto, no recuerdo su nombre.

Maura ha de estar tomando su primera taza de café en la terraza y por supuesto, no me hubiera permitido siquiera llevar el expediente a la cama. Ese era nuestro espacio más íntimo, que sólo ella y yo compartíamos, nadie más, ni siquiera en papel. Sin embargo, aquí era diferente, no estaba ella. Suspiro. Comparto la habitación con una chica del oeste del país y debemos apoyar a la policía local a resolver los crímenes lo más pronto posible.

El agua caliente sigue cayendo por mi cuerpo, desearía que Maura estuviera aquí, me gusta cuando sus manos recorren mi piel junto con el agua matutina de la regadera, eso siempre me despierta en más de alguna manera.

Por fin salgo de la regadera, me pongo ropa adecuada pero cómoda para iniciar con la jornada de trabajo. Tomo la chaqueta personal y el rompe-vientos azul típico del FBI. Tomo mi celular, aunque no lo use, pero no importa, ahí llevo las fotos de Maura, una foto de ella es el fondo de mi pantalla principal. Lo pongo en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta que está cerca del pecho.

Sonrío, es una ridiculez: el verla a veces me inspira para resolver los casos cuando se encuentran en un punto complicado. Me doy un tiempo para observarla, esa fotografía la tomé cuando salía de la oficina, su rostro refleja alivio, la satisfacción del deber terminado. Me sorprendo cómo es que conozco todo su repertorio de gestos: cuando está concentrada, preocupada, cuando está intrigada con un crimen, sorprendida por los resultados de alguna autopsia, o cuando reflejaba su impaciencia con sus ayudantes, que no era nada comparado con su gesto de impaciencia conmigo.

También conozco todas las promesas que su cuerpo tiene para mí, me sonroja recordarlas mientras voy entrando al comedor del pequeño hotel local. Sé de memoria sus rincones secretos, algo que nadie más sabe ni nadie más compartirá. Recuerdo su aroma, su sonrisa, va conmigo en cada respiración, siempre la llevo conmigo, a cada paso que doy, el sólo recordarla me mantiene en tensión, esa, que me permite sentirme viva.

Tomo el desayuno con el equipo de trabajo, Kelly guardó el lugar como me prometió, algo en ella me dice que, efectivamente, no está coqueteando conmigo, simplemente, es amable. Sacamos conclusiones respecto a los crímenes ocurridos en aquel pueblo, que sigo sin recordar cómo se llama. Tomamos el transporte y nos dividimos tareas.

Kelly y yo nos dirigimos al lugar del crimen. Sudamos un poco subiendo por lomas boscosas y en la cima nos encontramos a Dean. Descubrimos más pistas, hacemos un perfil más acotado y lo comunicamos al otro equipo de trabajo que ya iniciaba una persecución del sospechoso. Mientras bajábamos del pequeño bosque limitado por un acantilado, nos anunciaron que lo habían atrapado y comenzarían el interrogatorio.

Escucho los lamentos de Kelly por no haber estado en el lugar, pero lo cierto es que ayudamos a que lo atraparan más rápido con las pistas que les dimos: no siempre se está en el centro del huracán. La verdad, a estas alturas a mí lo que me importa más es saber la posibilidad de que regresaremos medio día más rápido a la ciudad para poder estar en comunicación, aunque sea a hurtadillas, con Maura. Paro un momento en el camino sinuoso que lleva a los vehículos y saco el celular para sonreírle a la imagen digital de Maura.

- ¿En verdad te ha atrapado esa forense, eh? Mira tu cara ilusionada con el simple hecho de ver su fotografía, ¿cómo puede ser eso, Rizzoli?

Me asusta la voz de Dean, le dirijo una de mis típicas miradas que lo quieren desaparecer. Siempre intentando entrometerse en mi vida con Maura. Era de esperarse después de haberla elegido a ella y no a él.

- Es algo que no le incumbe, Agente Dean, pero si tiene curiosidad de saberlo: sí, me tiene ilusionada, como una niña. He encontrado todo en ella, algo que no había pensado se pudiera lograr o al menos no lo había experimentado con ninguno de mis compañeros masculinos, incluido usted.

- ¿En verdad tiene todo lo que necesitas, Jane?

Procuré controlarme, su comentario era por demás sexista y grotesco. Sería darle importancia, le prometí a la Dra. Isles no meterme en líos por nadie ni por nada, así que no le fallaré. Miro de nuevo la fotografía de Maura y sonrío de nuevo.

- No tengo porque contestarle esa pregunta, el caso está resuelto, así que no hay más que conversar.

La noche sería larga, dadas las limitantes del pueblo y del territorio, hasta mañana por la mañana saldríamos de regreso a Chicago y de ahí a Washington. Me acomodé en la terraza del entre piso, observando la bóveda celestial. Me siento como una estrella errante que extraña el hogar. Saco el celular y recorro las fotografías de mi amada, repaso cada detalle de ella, recorro con la yema de mi dedo el contorno de su rostro, de sus labios, su barbilla y el límite de su cabello rodeando su frente.

Suspiro deseando que termine pronto la noche.

- Te quiero más que a nada ni a nadie, Maura Isles.

Una brisa golpea mi rostro y observo como levanta algunas hojas en el balcón. Me animo de nuevo y susurro al viento

- Dile que la amo, dile que la extraño.

Y me duermo pensando en que aquel viento llegará a la terraza de nuestra casa y le hará saber lo que siento en mi pecho por ella esta noche.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Habrá una tercera parte ;) seguimos en contacto, KEy_


End file.
